NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is the Codon Stream's sample of a Prypiatosian-B. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like steel suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. In Omniverse, NRG has a fin on the top of his head. According to Derrick J Wyatt, it is a handle. Powers and Abilities The energy NRG radiates is so hot that it enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects. NRG can channel his heat through the ground, resulting in a massive geyser of lava. NRG's suit gives him some degree of enhanced strength. NRG's suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against heat and radiation. The only known element able to cut through NRG's suit is Taedenite. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that NRG can fire a nuclear laser from the three cutouts on his suit and is demonstrated by NRG in The Forge of Creation. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG can make a large last of radioactive energy around him, leaving a funnel cloud, and is immune to fire. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Because of the radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others to keep its radiation to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taedenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit. Outside of his suit, NRG is very weak to ice beams from aliens like Big Chill, but inside his suit, he is invulnerable to ice attacks, and can simply melt the ice. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Too Hot To Handle, NRG's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling P'andor's DNA. *NRG first appeared in The Forge of Creation to battle 10 year old Heatblast. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, NRG was defeated by Ultimate Kevin and later battled Gwen. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, NRG battled Sunder. *In The Creature From Beyond, NRG battled the Lucubra and created the pit needed to contain it. *In The Purge, NRG battled Trumbipulor. *In Double or Nothing, NRG defeated the Methanosian and Necrofriggian Actors. *In The Widening Gyre, NRG battled the Garbage Monster. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, NRG destroyed the Dream Eater and Negative NRG battled Ben, but failed. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (x2) *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Purge'' (x2) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (Dream) Comics *Remote Control Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction NRG is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in Cosmic Destruction. He can shoot laser beams, which melt metal. He can also create a big explosion around himself, which is yet to be shown in the series. If he is on a high enough platform, he can preform a belly-flop attack that damages enemies if they are in range. Toys Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4-inch Alien Collection NRG *Alter Alien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *DNA Aliens NRG *Deluxe Aliens NRG *4-inch Gold NRG *4-inch NRG with mini alien *4-inch Haywire Collection NRG *Alien Creation Transporter NRG and translucent AmpFibian Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Dwayne, NRG's suit is Level 3 tech with a built-in translator. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off from Prypiat. *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. Surprisingly, NRG appeared in MAD before he appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *In Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it isn't. *NRG is June's Alien of the Month. See also *NRG Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Males